La belle personne
by Methylenn
Summary: Sirius est aigri. A 17 ans voilà le triste constat qu'il fait de sa vie. Alors doucement il sombre, s'enfonce. Pourtant des mains pour le rattraper, ce n'est pas ce qui manque, encore faut il savoir les attraper.
1. Rien ne me grise, je bois la tasse

Bonjour à tous ! Bienvenu sur ma toute nouvelle fiction, à base de Sirius, de Maraudeurs, d'engueulades, de sentiments, d'aventures ! Tout un programme ! J'espère qu'elle vous plaira, et que vous me laisserez pleins, pleins de reviews !

Bonne lecture.

* * *

><p><strong>Rien ne me grise, je bois la tasse, c'est dégueulasse.<strong>

La voie 9-3/4. L'odeur de la fumée qui s'échappe de la tête du train, le crissement des roues sur les rails rouillées. L'effervescence des jours de rentrée, comme celui ci, Sirius l'aimait particulièrement. C'était la fin de son calvaire estivale au sein de sa famille qui le haïssait, il allait retrouver James, son frère de coeur, Remus, sa bonne conscience, et Peter. Poudlard était sa maison, et c'était la dernière fois qu'il y retournait, pour la toute dernière année d'étude. Il voulait profiter de chaque instant, s'en imprégner, puisqu'il ne savait pas de quoi la vie serait faite après ses études, avec cette guerre qui couvait. Accoudé sur son chariot, en attendant ses amis, il observait les allés et venus, les élèves et leurs familles, l'air apeuré des premières années. Un demi sourire s'étala sur son visage, il adressa un clin d'oeil charmeur à un groupe de jeunes Poufsouffles qui le regardaient.

- Sirius !

Le jeune homme détourna la tête et un sourire franc éclaira son visage à la vue de James, tenant Lily par la main. Depuis quelques semaines la rouquine avait enfin succombé au charme du gryffondor, et il en était heureux pour eux. Surtout pour James, il avait l'air tellement heureux qu'il se dégageait de lui une invisibilité, comme si maintenant, au bras de cette femme, rien ne pouvait l'atteindre.

- Sirius éprouva une pointe de jalousie, qu'il balaya rapidement.

- Alors les amoureux, prêt pour une année de folie ?

- Il va falloir travailler encore plus qu'avant, avec les examens de fin d'année, l'orientation à choisir. Murmura Lily en se mordillant nerveusement les lèvres.

- Lily, on est pas encore arrivée au château, tu stresseras plus tard d'accord ? Lui répondis James d'un air attendris en dégageant une mèche de cheveux qui balayait le front de la jeune femme.

- Et puis tu as toujours été la meilleure d'entre nous. La rassura Sirius.

- Même meilleur que moi ? Questionna une voix amusée derrière eux.

- Remus ! S'écria Sirius en le prenant dans ses bras. Je t'avais pas entendu arriver. Tu as passé de bonnes vacances ?

- Oui, intéressantes et enrichissantes !

- Tu étais où ? Demanda Lily

- En Irlande. Dans une ville style Pré-au-lard, que des sorciers. J'ai croisé des gens de Poudlard d'ailleurs. Je vous raconterais ça dans le train, j'ai croisé Peter en venant, il m'a dit qu'il nous rejoindrait.

- Bon alors on va aller chercher un wagon avant qu'ils soient tous pris !

Tout en discutant ils partirent en direction du train, Sirius racontait à James les dernières trouvailles extrémistes de ses parents pendant que Lily et Remus parlaient des examens de fin d'année et des programmes de révisions que Lily avait déjà planifié.

Après une dizaine de minute, peu de temps avant que le train ne partent, la porte de leur compartiment s'ouvrit à la dérobée.

- Peter, grogna Sirius, soit doux avec la porte s'il te plait.

- Mauvaise pioche, s'exclama une jeune femme brune dans l'encadrure de la porte.

- Tiens Junie, ça va ? Questionna Remus en se levant pour saluer la dite Junie.

- Oui ça va et toi ?

- Bien aussi. Tu veux t'assoir ?

- Non c'est gentil, Joshua m'attends. J'étais juste venu te rendre ça.

Elle lui tendit un morceau de tissu noir et après avoir salué tout les autres, s'en alla.

- Tu connais Junie ? S'étonna Lily.

- Oui, on s'est vu en Irlande, on a trainé ensemble pendant deux semaines.

- Et c'est quoi ça ?

- Mon pull. Je lui ai prêté le dernier soir, on était dehors et elle avait froid.

- Ouuuuh Remus ! Il se passe un truc entre vous ? Se moqua gentiment James.

- Non, elle sort avec Joshua Layne.

- Le serdaigle ? Demanda Sirius en fronçant les sourcils.

- Oui, lui même. Bon, il fait quoi Peter là, il est long non ?

- Il doit être avec Virginia, ça fricote pas mal en ce moment entre eux ! Ils se sont envoyés des hiboux tous l'été.

- Hé ben, Cupidon à fait des ravages cet été.

Lily se mit à rougir en s'enfonçant dans son siège. Sirius se plongea dans ses pensées, il avait l'impression qu'autour de lui tout le monde trouvait chaussure à son pied, et que lui n'arrivait à rien. Il en venait à envier Peter, alors que Virginia était le synonyme de banal dans le dictionnaire. Il laissa ses pensées vagabonder vers Junie, elle était avec eux à Gryffondor, amie de dortoir de Lily. Elle était jolie, pas extraordinaire, mais elle avait du charme. Il se demandait ce qu'elle pouvait bien trouver à ce serdaigle qui passait son temps dans ses encyclopédies et à parler de cours. Il n'empêche qu'il avait réussit a séduire Junie. Tandis que Sirius était désespérément seul. Il avait fait le tour de toutes les filles de l'école qui présentait un intérêt physique à ses yeux, cette année allait être platonique. Il n'aimait pas le réchauffé. Il somnola le reste du voyage, écoutant vaguement les discussion de ses amis.

Quand le couinement des rails signala à Junie l'arrêt imminent du train, elle sursauta. Elle s'était endormi, la tête sur les genoux de Joshua qui n'avait pas osé la réveiller pour qu'elle se change.

Elle enfila rapidement sa robe de sorcière en grognant contre lui et essaya de recoiffer tant bien que mal ses cheveux qui n'en faisaient qu'à leur tête.

- Tu es très belle comme ça tu sais. S'amusa Joshua en lui caressant la joue

- Flatteur. Allez, habille toi, on va pas tarder à descendre.

Pendant qu'il se changeait, elle a profita pour le détailler. Ses traits fins, ses cheveux blonds qui tombaient légèrement sur sa nuque. Il ressemblait à un de ses surfeurs de magazines, les muscles en moins. Joshua était aussi sportif qu'elle aimait les serpentards. Il préférait l'ambiance feutrée d'une bibliothèque à celle d'un stade de Quidditch. Junie aimait son côté posé, savoir que Joshua ne la surprendrait pas, surtout pas en mal. Il pouvait être un peu ennuyeux par moment, mais leur relation était toute jeune, ça ne la dérangeait pas spécialement. Se sentant observé, Joshua leva les yeux vers sa petite amie et s'approcha d'elle doucement. Il l'attrapa par la taille, l'attira vers lui et déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres. Junie approfondit l'étreinte, une douce chaleur s'installa en elle, elle accrocha ses mains derrière la nuque du garçon.

Trop occupés, ils n'avaient pas senti la dernière secousse du train, les élèves debarquèrent bryamment sur le quai et Sirius jeta un coup d'oeil machinale vers la fenetre du compartiment de Junie. Il grimaça et étouffa un grognement. Il devenait aigri, la vision d'un couple enlacé lui donnait des nausés. Il supportait tant bien que mal Lily et James parce que c'était son meilleur ami mais il était hors de question qu'il se tape les bruits de sucions des autres !

Après la répartition, Dumbledore fit le traditionnel discours de début d'année, précisant que de nombreuses surprises attendaient les élèves cette année. Sans en dire plus, fidèle à lui même, il laissa chacun se restaurer.

- T'en fais une tête Sirius, ça va pas ? Demanda Remus l'air mi-inquiet, mi-curieux

- Si ça va. Tout le monde est heureux, pourquoi ça n'irait pas ? Lança sèchement le garçon en mordant rageusement dans une cuisse de poulet.

- Hé bien... heureusement pour cette cuisse que tu vas bien, sinon elle souffrirait ! S'amusa une voix féminine derrière lui.

Junie s'installa tranquillement à côté de lui et attrapa un plat devant elle.

- C'est à cette heure là que tu arrives. Ria Remus

- J'étais occupée !

- On se demande à quoi.

Junie baissa la tête en souriant et lança un regard vers Joshua qui s'installait lui aussi à sa table.

- On t'as jamais dit que trainer dans les couloirs c'était interdit ? Grogna Sirius en lançant un regard noir à la jeune fille.

- Je ne sais pas si tu es le mieux placé pour me dire ça Sirius.

- Tss. Tout ça pour aller baver sur ton mec, c'est pathétique ce genre de démonstration affective en public.

- C'est quoi ton problème ? Je vois pas en quoi ça te concerne, tu fais partie de la brigade des moeurs ? Tu t'es fait largué par ta petite amie ? T'as mal à ton orgueil ?

- La ferme ! Cria Sirius en se levant d'un bond sous le regard ahurit des élèves et des professeurs.

- Monsieur Black, gronda Mc Gonagall. Veuillez vous assoir et finir votre repas en silence.

Sirius hésita une seconde, puis jeta un regard dédaigneux vers Junie avant de quitter la grande salle, accompagnée par les chuchotements des étudiants commentant la scène.

D'un pas rageur il grimpa les escaliers qui menaient à son dortoir, aboya à la grosse dame le mot de passe et une fois à l'interieur de la salle commune, fit valser un coussin qui trainer par terre.

Comment cette petite bêcheuse de Junie Colins pouvait se permettre de lui parler sur ce ton ? Qu'est ce qu'elle en savait cette gamine de ce que ressentait son orgueil ? De quel droit se permettait elle d'étaler sa vie sentimentale aux yeux des gens ? Elle était pathétique, insupportable. Comme tout les autres, comme James et Lily, comme Virginia et Peter, comme tout ses amoureux aux regards alanguis. Des naïfs. Tous autant qu'ils sont. Des déchets, des erreurs. Dans quelques mois ils se déchireront tous, et lui Sirius, il pourra en rire. Leur dire qu'il savait déjà que l'amour n'a aucune chance, que ces sentiments qu'ils affichaient n'étaient que des leurres. Il avait envie de leur cracher à la figure toute la haine, la rancœur qu'il avait, lui qui n'avait connu ni l'amour d'une famille, ni l'amour d'une femme. Pendant un temps il pensait qu'il ne le méritait tout simplement pas, pour finalement se rendre à l'évidence suivante : l'amour n'est qu'une farce. Un jeu où il ne faut surtout pas perdre. Il s'installa sur un canapé, s'allongeant de toute sa longueur, les mains sous la nuque a scruter le plafond. L'amour rendait souvent les gens idiots. La preuve la plus flagrante à ses yeux étaient le fait que James n'avait pas bougé un orteil pour le suivre ce soir. Lily, malgré toute l'amitié qu'il lui portait, avait rendu son meilleur ami amorphe. Trop occupé par ses réflexions il n'avait pas entendu le bruit caractéristique du tableau qui pivote, laissant pénetrer dans l'antre des gryffondors, un James inquiet.

Il se planta face à Sirius qui tressaillit.

- Sir', qu'est ce qui t'as prit ?

- Je vois pas de quoi tu parles.

- Allez, soupira James, fais pas ta tête d'hyppogriffes. Qu'est ce qui ce passe ? Depuis ce matin tu es d'une humeur exécrable.

- Et alors ? Je suis censé être heureux 24h sur 24 ?

- Bien sur que non ! Mais de la à agresser Junie alors qu'elle venait à peine d'arriver...

- Moi j'ai agressé Junie ? Elle est bien bonne celle là ! Et d'ailleurs qu'est ce que t'en sais ? T'étais en train d'enfoncer ta langue dans la gorge de Lily à ce moment là, tu devait pas être tellement attentif à ce qui ce passait aux alentours !

- Ma langue dans... Par Merlin Sirius tu t'entends parler ? S'écria James

- Lâche moi James, tu m'emmerdes.

Sur ces mots, Sirius se leva d'un bond et bouscula son ami avant de s'élancer en direction du dortoir. James resta interdit, fixant l'endroit où Sirius venait de disparaître. L'année commençait mal, mais il n'avait pas dit son dernier mot et il finirait par faire parler Sirius, foi de Potter !

Junie se réveilla à 6h30, une demi heure avant que son réveille ne sonne. Les yeux grands ouverts, elle tournait, retournait, essayant de grappiller quelques précieuses minutes de sommeil puis, résignée, se leva en faisant le moins de bruit possible.

En entrant dans la grande salle, elle se doutait bien qu'elle ne serait pas dérangée par le monde. Elle attrapa un bol de chocolat chaud, mis plusieurs gâteaux dans ses poches et s'éclipsa. Malgré la fraicheur du petit matin, elle avait envie de profiter un peu du silence du parc. Elle s'installa sur la dernière marche de l'entrée du château, resserra sa cape sur elle et trempa ses lèvres dans le chocolat amer. Elle souffla sur ses mains pour les réchauffer un peu, dégagea une mèche de ses cheveux qui était venu se coller sur ses lèvres. Elle croqua dans un biscuit, observa des merles qui se battaient 2 mètres devant elle, sans se douter une seule seconde que derrière elle, un autre élève que le sommeil avait fui, l'observait en silence.

Sirius n'avait pas beaucoup dormi la nuit dernière, il avait ruminer son amertume jusqu'à en perdre le sommeil. Il était descendu prendre son petit déjeuner aux cuisines, n'ayant pas du tout envie de croiser des gens avant qu'il en soit obligé par le début des cours. Après avoir bu un café et grignoté une tranche de brioche il avait eu envie de se promener, se vider la tête au maximum avant de devoir affronter James principalement. Quand il avait aperçu la silhouette fine qui se dessinait sur les marches du perron, il avait hésité à s'approcher. Puis par curiosité, il avait fait quelques pas en sa direction, se demandant qui pouvait prendre son petit déjeuner dehors à une heure aussi matinale. Enfouie dans sa cape, il devinait à la longueur des cheveux de l'inconnu qu'il s'agissait d'une fille. Il fit deux pas de côté et étouffa un juron en reconnaissant les traits du visage de Junie. Il ne manquait plus que ça, l'une des dernières personnes qu'il avait envie de voir se trouvait à quelques mètres de lui. Pas qu'il lui vouait une haine plus particulière, non, de toute façon il ne la fréquentait pas, ne connaissait d'elle que le strict minimum et s'en fichait totalement. Mais voilà, elle faisait partie de cette catégorie de personne qu'il méprisait depuis le début de l'année. Et ça faisait beaucoup en 24h ! Il allait faire demi tour quand un détail l'arrêta. Elle semblait ailleurs, sereine, elle souriait d'une façon qu'il n'avait jamais vu ni sur son visage, ni sur celui de qui que ce soit. C'était une léger rictus, au coin des lèvres, de ces sourires qui naissent des instants de bonheur qu'on ne peut partager. De ces petits plaisirs qui n'appartiennent qu'à nous, d'un calme olympien que rien ne pouvait briser. Elle était belle. Il se heurta à cette réalité brutale et inattendue. Oui, Junie était belle. Avec ses cheveux vaguement noué en queue de cheval brouillon, son teint rosit par la fraicheur de la brise, ses lèvres presque rouges à cause de la chaleur du lait qu'elle buvait à petites gorgées. Elle était belle, sans artifice, sans maquillage, avec ses yeux chocolat encore un peu ensommeillés, ses doigts qui bleuissaient à leurs extrémités. Il aurait aimé les prendre entre ses mains pour les réchauffer, pour que rien ne viennent troubler la sérénité qui se dégageait de tout son corps. Il n'avait jamais fait attention à ce genre de détails avant ce matin, pour lui les filles se résumaient à des corps bien faits, il n'aimait que la perfection. Enfin, il n'avait jamais essayé autre chose, il voulait du grand, du beau, de l'inaccessible. Il voulait du mannequin en puissance, des jambes fines et longues, des poitrines charnues, du sexe à l'état animal. Qu'elles soient blondes, brunes, peu importe. Leur cerveau ? Qu'il aille au diable, on ne fait pas gémir un homme par son intelligence mais par ses cuisses. Oui, Sirius était exigent, mais il le devait. Lui faisait tout pour être au top, l'homme parfait, celui qu'elles voulaient toutes. Les faire baver, courir derrière lui, c'était son activité favorite. Oui c'était. Parce qu'aujourd'hui il n'était plus vraiment sur de rien, ni sur de lui. Est ce qu'il ne passait pas à côté de quelque chose ?

Junie se leva, époussetant les miettes de gâteaux qui étaient tombées sur ses vêtements. En croisant le regard acier de Sirius elle eut un léger mouvement de recul. Qu'est ce qu'il pouvait bien faire ici à cette heure ? Elle avança vers lui et une fois à sa hauteur planta ses yeux dans les siens, elle le jaugea, un peu comme si elle voulait sonder la personne qui se cachait derrière la façade fermé qu'il arborait. Leur duel dura quelques secondes, mais pour Sirius cela lui apparut comme une éternité mais il refusait de baisser la garde devant elle. Quand elle détourna les yeux, ce ne fut que pour mieux s'en aller, laissant un Sirius les bras ballants, la mine renfrognée et sa colère enfouie.

Pour le premier cours, les gryffondors avaient potions avec les Serdaigles. Junie s'installa à côté de Joshua après l'avoir embrassé avec tendresse.

- Bien dormi ? Questionna le jeune homme

- Oui très ! Et toi ?

- Ca allait, mais tu me manquais. Tu viens dans mon dortoir ce soir ?

- Si tu veux oui. Fais moi penser à prévenir Lily, sinon elle va encore s'inquiéter.

- Tu étais où ce matin ? Je t'ai pas vu dans la grande salle.

- J'étais dehors, à prendre l'air.

- Toute seule ?

Junie tourna les yeux vers Sirius qui se tenait dans l'encadrure de la porte, près à entrer.

- Oui seule.

L'heure se déroula normalement pour la jeune fille, elle aimait bien le cours de potion, elle était plutot douée même si elle n'excellait pas autant que Lily dans cette matière. Hésitant sur la proportion d'écailles de dragons, elle s'approcha vers la rouquine et se prit les pieds dans un sac qui trainait dans l'allée. Elle se rattrapa de justesse a la première table qui se trouvait à sa porté, celle de Remus et Sirius, et fit tomber la fiole d'encre de seiche posée sur leur table.

- Tu pourrais pas faire attention ? Grogna Sirius en lui lançant un regard dédaigneux.

- Calme toi, tempéra Remus, c'est rien.

D'un coup de baguette, l'encre retrouva la direction de la fiole.

- Ca va Junie ? Rien de cassé ? Continua t'il

- Non, je crois pas. Il est à qui ce sac ?

- Il est à moi, et tu devrais vite dégager tes sales pieds avant que je m'énerve. Répliqua Sirius toujours aussi hargneux.

- Sirius, commença la jeune fille d'une voix calme, tu me fatigues.

Elle s'en alla, sans aller voir Lily, trop en colère pour penser à sa potion.

- Un problème ? Lui demanda Joshua en voyant le regard noir que lançait la jeune fille en s'asseyant.

- Moi non. Par contre Sirius Black commence à me taper sur les nerfs. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il a en ce moment mais il est digne de la réputation de sa famille.

- Tu veux que j'aille lui parler ?

- Non, ça ne sert à rien de parlementer avec ce genre de cas.

Intérieurement, Junie se disait surtout qu'elle risquerait de récupérer un petit ami défiguré. Joshua n'était pas du tout sportif ni musclé. A part des doigts, à force de tourner des pages de livres et d'écrire des rouleaux de parchemins !

- S'il continue à t'embêter dis le moi quand même, d'accord ?

- Ca marche !

Sirius ne disait plus un mot. Il ne s'en voulait pas de sa façon de réagir, elle n'avait qu'a pas foutre ses pieds dans son sac après tout ! Mais sentant le regard insistant de Remus depuis environ 5 minutes, il du se résoudre à l'affrontement.

- Quoi ? Soupira l'animagus en jetant un regard buté vers son ami

- Bah je sais pas, t'as rien à me dire ?

- A te dire ? Non pas spécialement.

- Que tu ai été de mauvaise humeur hier, je peux le comprendre. Enfin non, je peux l'accepter. Mais là, tu dépasses les bornes Sirius. Gronda Remus

- Je vois mal en quoi ça te concerne.

- Tu te comportes comme un vieil aigri. On dirait Rusard. Je te signale que Junie ne t'as strictement rien fait, et que tu t'en prends à elle depuis hier soir ! Tu as de la chance qu'elle ait bon caractère, venant de quelqu'un d'autres tu t'en serais déjà pris une.

- Tss, qu'elle essaye pour voir tiens.

- On dirait un gamin tu sais. Si tu ne veux pas en parler soit, mais change de comportement avant que James te tourne définitivement le dos.

- James n'as pas besoin de moi, il a sa Lily. Cracha Sirius.

- James a besoin de vous deux. Ca n'a rien de comparable !

- Tu fais cramer la potion.

Remus ôta de justesse la marmite du feu et la posa à côté de lui.

- Si tu es en colère contre James, et si tu refuses de lui parler c'est à lui que tu dois t'en prendre. Pas à Junie.

- Pourquoi tu la défends autant ?

- Parce que c'est réellement une gentille personne.

- Et en quoi, si c'est pas trop te demander ? Elle est ni pire ni meilleur que les autres.

- Si tu la connaissais mieux, tu la verrais d'un autre œil. Même si j'ai l'impression que tu en veux à la gente féminine toute entière.

Sirius ne répondit rien, Remus venait de toucher un point sensible, peut être le noeud du problème finalement. Il irait bien parler à James mais pour lui dire quoi ? Qu'il se sentait délaissé ? Qu'il était jaloux ? Ils ne parlaient pas de ce genre de chose ensemble généralement, il était Sirius Black tout de même ! Mais et si Remus avait raison ? Le gryffondor balaya d'un mouvement de tête cette idée et attrapa son sac pour se rendre au cours suivant, celui de botanique.

Junie embrassa furtivement Joshua et tourna les talons pour rejoindre la troupe des Gryffondors qui s'éloignaient en direction des serres. Elle se retrouva à la hauteur de Remus et de Lily et tenta de s'intéresser à la conversation.

- Je ne sais pas trop ce que je pourrais faire de plus, expliqua Lily en faisant la moue, tu le connais mieux que moi.

- Il ne m'écoute pas, ça rentre par une oreille et ça sort par l'autre.

- Vous parlez de qui ? Demanda Junie

- De Sirius...

- Oh. Grimaça la jeune fille. Je pense que l'enfermer une semaine avec Rusard dans un cachot minuscule serait une idée intéressante. En tout cas, je vais éviter de l'avoir dans mon chemin, je ne sais pas le pourquoi du comment mais il m'a pris en grippe !

- Oui tout le monde a remarqué, c'est étonnant ça fait 7 ans que vous êtes dans la même maison, il a jamais fait attention à toi et d'un coup il te déteste. Fit remarquer la rouquine

- Il déteste tout le monde je crois, même James. Lança Remus en regardant Sirius et James marcher devant eux, sans s'adresser la parole.

James regardait ses pieds, il voulait parler à Sirius, de tout, de rien, de ce qui lui arrivait mais il ne savait pas comment aborder le sujet sans prendre de risques. Il jeta un coup d'oeil vers son ami et fut choqué de le voir avec un visage si fermé, l'air glaciale et hautain des Black ne lui allaient pas.

- Alors, commença James doucement, ça a été le cours de ce matin pour toi ?

- Bien.

- Cool... Ca va toi en ce moment ?

- Pourquoi ça n'irait pas ? Siffla Sirius

- Je sais pas, hésita James, tu as l'air tendu en ce moment.

- Ah tiens. Et tu as remarqué ça entre deux échanges de salive avec ta copine ?

- Qu'est ce qui te prends encore avec ça ?

- Rien.

- Non pas rien ! Te sauve pas, si tu as quelque chose à dire fais le.

Ce disant, il attrapa Sirius par la manche pour l'empêcher de s'éloigner. Sirius se retourna vers James, les yeux remplis de haine et de colère et sans que quiconque ai pu le prédire, envoya valser son poing contre la mâchoire de James. Déstabilisé par l'impact ce dernier chuta lourdement à terre, des points lumineux voletaient devant ses yeux et le goût métallique du sang envahit sa bouche. Avant qu'il n'ai le temps de se relever pour réagir, Lily c'était jeter sur lui, prenant entre ses mains fines, le visage endoloris de James.

- Ca va ? Oh par Merlin James tu saignes ! Viens on va à l'infirmerie.

- Non c'est bon, grogna t'il en essuyant d'un revers de main le filet de sang qui coulait de ses lèvres.

Remus se précipita vers Sirius qui marchait rapidement vers la forêt interdite, sous le regard hagard des autres élèves.

- SIRIUS ! Reviens ici immédiatement !

L'intéressé ne répondit rien, sa main endolori lui faisait mal, il venait de frapper James. Son meilleur ami ! Son frère ! Il devenait fou, complètement fou, il voulait partir loin, ne plus voir personne. Soudain il sentit ses jambes se fléchir et tomba mollement à terre. Baguette levé, Junie venait de lui lancer un sort de jambencoton, elle s'approcha et se mit à genou devant lui.

- C'est bon ? T'es calmé ? Commença t'elle d'une voix tranquille.

Sirius étouffa un grognement, le visage tourné contre le sol et de la terre sur le front.

- On va dire que oui. Elle le délivra et lui intima l'ordre de s'assoir. Montre moi ta main.

Sans dire un mot, il lui tendit sa main violacée, où ses doigts crispés ne bougeaient plus. Elle attrapa une petite boite ronde dans son sac, et étala sur ses blessures un baume rougeâtre. Sirius grimaça sous la douleur et serra les dents du plus fort qu'il pu. Après une minute, elle se releva et commença à s'en aller en direction du petit groupe de gryffondor qui l'observait.

- Junie ? S'éleva une voix sourde.

Elle s'arrêta, sans se retourner.

- Merci. Conclua Sirius en se relevant pour filer vers le château.


	2. Comme la pluie nous manque parfois

**Comme la pluie nous manque parfois, un orage aurait plus d'allure, pour se crier ses choses là, se jeter ses mots à la figure. **

- James arrête ! Cria Lily en tentant de s'interposer entre les deux garçons.

Remus attrapa la rouquine par le bras et l'attira vers lui, le poing de James l'évita de justesse et alla s'écraser sur le nez de Sirius qui ne réagissait même plus. Il tenait à peine sur ses jambes, encaissant les coups non retenus de James. Au milieu de la salle commune les élèves se tenaient serrés les uns contre les autres, sans prononcer un mot tellement le spectacle qu'on leur offrait été effrayant. Lily assistait impuissante au déferlement de violence de son petit ami, chose dont elle n'avait pas l'habitude et encore moins contre Sirius, son frère. Le plus étonnant était que ce dernier ne répliquait pas,

- Oh ! Il se passe quoi ici ? Gronda une voix sourde.

Malik Dash, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine, batteur de l'équipe de Quidditch et accessoirement 80 kg de muscles avait son air mauvais. Il s'avança vers James, l'attrapa violemment par le poignet faisant grimacer le jeune poursuiveur.

- Avant de te bousiller la main à fracasser ton petit copain, je te rappel qu'on a match contre serdaigle dans 2 semaines.

Haletant James le fixa, se dégagea d'un geste brusque et massa son poignet endolori.

- Dégagez vous, qu'est ce que vous regardez ? Hurla t'il avant de monter dans son dortoir.

Hors de lui James se jeta sur son lit, la colère ne descendait pas et il n'avait aucun remord d'avoir frappé aussi durement Sirius. Ca lui apprendra à se comporter comme un gros con !

En bas, les élèves essayaient tant bien que mal de retourner à leurs occupations en jetant des œillades peu discrètes à Sirius qui était toujours assis par terre.

Le portrait de la grosse dame pivota, laissant apparaitre une Junie sautillante, les joues rosies par la fraicheur du parc d'où elle revenait.

- Salut la compagniii-euuh... Oula qu'est ce qu'il se passe ici ? S'étonna t'elle.

- Un petit différent familial, lui lança Remus en essayant de soigner les blessures de Sirius.

- Bonne ambiance. Murmura la jeune fille avant de se tourner vers Lily. Je ne dors pas ici ce soir, je prends mes affaires et je repars ! A demain !

Elle pris la direction du dortoir pendant que Sirius la suivait des yeux. Comment cette fille pouvait avoir l'air si heureuse, si épanouie juste parce qu'elle allait passer la nuit avec son mec et s'envoyer en l'air ? Jamais il ne s'était senti heureux de dormir avec une fille ! D'ailleurs il n'avait jamais dormi avec une fille, il les virait après leur partie de jambes en l'air.

Il soupira et se releva en grimaçant, James n'y avait pas été de main morte. Il jeta un regard désolé vers Lily dont les yeux étaient encore brouillés de larmes et se dirigea vers son dortoir pour rejoindre James.

La porte grinça, James ne bougea pas d'un iota. Sirius hésita, puis se plaça au bout du lit de James. 10 minutes passèrent sans bruit, sans paroles, juste la mélodie de leur respiration.

- J'ai peur de finir seul.

La voix de Sirius brisa le silence, James loupa une respiration mais ne bougea pas plus pour autant.

- J'ai peur que toi et Lily vous formiez un petit couple parfait, avec vos deux enfants qui seront évidemment très beaux et intelligents, vous aurez aussi un chien, un chien beau et intelligent comme vos enfants. Je suis sure que même vos ficus seront beaux et intelligents. Remus sera le parrain de vos enfants, il aura aussi forcément trouvé l'amour, sa femme sera grand, blonde, ils seront très heureux. Et peter aussi sera marié. Même severus sera marié ! Et moi je serais tout seul, je passerais mes soirées dans les bars et je draguerais les petits minettes de 20 ans qui me traiteront de vieux pervers. James, je veux pas être un vieux pervers.

Sa voix tremblait, il avait parlé d'une traite. Maintenant il se sentait à nu, vide, épuisé aussi. Devant le manque de réaction de son ami, il senti sa gorge se resserrer et préféra quitter la pièce. Ce soir il ne dormirait pas là, la salle sur demande sera son refuge.

Quand la porte se referma derrière un Sirius plus qu'éffondré, James se releva pour se poster à la fenêtre derrière lui. Alors c'était donc ça la cause du comportement de son meilleur ami. La peur d'être seul, la jalousie de voir tout le monde filer le parfait amour pendant que lui n'arrivait pas à se stabiliser. Est ce que ça justifiait son comportement ? Surement pas. Il avait été trop loin, mais il fallait avouer qu'il avait des circonstances atténuantes. Vu le peu d'amour que sa famille lui a donné, il est compréhensible qu'il ait quelques difficultés a accepter les relations amoureuses de ses amis les plus proches. James soupira et pris sa tête entre ses mains, laissant ses pensées divaguer. Si Sirius acceptait de voir les filles comme autre chose que des trophées, s'il voyait au delà du physique, il aurait sa chance lui aussi. James sursauta en sentant deux bras l'enlacer, puis s'apaisa en reconnaissant l'odeur si singulière de Lily, ce subtil mélange de fleurs dû au parfum qu'elle mettait au creux de son cou chaque matin. Il se laissa aller à se contact rassurant, oui Sirius aussi aimerait ça, la sensation de pouvoir compter sur quelqu'un dans les moments douloureux.

Loin de la dépression qui régnait chez les gryffondors, Junie cavalait dans les couloirs, en essayant d'arriver dans la salle commune des serdaigles avant le couvre feu. Joshua lui avait donné le mot de passe et elle se glissa dans les quartiers des aigles. Elle repéra son petit ami assis sur un canapé, évidemment en train de lire, ce qui lui arracha un sourire. Elle se faufila derrière lui et posa ses mains sur les yeux du jeune homme qui se mit à grogner.

- Junie arrête ça.

- T'es pas drole, fit la jeune fille la mine boudeuse.

- J'aimerais finir mon chapitre avant d'aller dormir.

- Si tu ne voulais pas que je vienne, fallait pas m'inviter tu sais.

- J'ai pas dit ça, arrête de t'emporter. C'est juste que je n'aime pas abandonner un chapitre.

- Bon, soupira Junie, je vais me chercher à manger aux cuisines, tu veux quelque chose ?

- Il est tard, tu vas pas manger à cette heure quand même !

- Si ! J'ai envie de bonbons et de gâteaux ! Souria Junie en gambadant jusqu'à la sortie.

Joshua réprima un sourire, il aimait Junie pour son enthousiasme mais parfois, ça le fatiguait un peu.

Junie marchait à pas feutrés dans les couloirs sombres du château endormi, l'angoisse de croiser rusard faisait monter l'adrénaline dans son corps, elle marchait rapidement. Plus vite elle serait arrivé, plus vite elle se sentirait tranquille ! Plus qu'un virage avant d'atteindre les cuisines et … BAM ! Une ombre noir lui fonça dedans, elle essaya de se rattraper à l'inconnu mais l'entraina dans sa chute. Allongée par terre, un poids mort sur elle, le tout recouvert d'une cape noire, il y avait de quoi paniquer ! Junie se tortilla dans tout les sens, imité par son inconnu, s'emmêlant mutuellement les jambes dans le bout de tissu.

- Rah mais arrête de gigoter ! Grogna une voix familière

- Sirius ?

Sous la cape, une tête chevelue emmergea, Junie se retrouva nez à nez avec des yeux gris qui ne lui étaient pas inconnu.

- Junie ? C'est toi ? Mais qu'est ce que tu fous ici bordel !

- Bah et toi ?

- Je... Bon attends. T'as ton pied sur mon jean là, je peux pas me lever. Lève le pied gauche, non mais l'autre gauche !

Après un combat de quelques secondes, Sirius et Junie réussirent enfin à se lever, époussetant leurs vêtements de la poussière qu'ils avaient amassés.

- Bon alors, tu fais quoi ici en pleine nuit ? Un combat nocturne avec James ? Demanda Junie en souriant

- Très drole, bougonna le jeune homme. J'ai faim, j'ai pas mangé ce soir. Et toi ?

- Je cherche des champignons. Répliqua Junie le plus sérieusement du monde

- Pardon ?

- Mais non, je vais aussi me prendre à manger, j'étais avec Joshua mais il voulait finir son chapitre alors au lieu de m'ennuyer chez les serdaigles, je suis venue ici. Bon on y vas ?

- Où ça ?

- Dans la cuisine !

Avant qu'il ait le temps de donner sa réponse, la petite main de Junie lui avait déjà attrapé le bras, l'entrainant vers le tableau délimitant l'entrée de la cuisine du château.

Assis l'un à côté de l'autre, ils dévoraient une part de gâteau au chocolat.

- Ca va mieux avec James ? Osa Junie

- hum... J'en sais rien. On verra.

- Vous vous appréciez, y a pas de raisons que ça ne s'arrange pas !

- C'est pas si simple.

- Si. les choses sont simples Sirius, ce sont les gens qui les rendent compliquées.

Sirius s'arrêta de manger pour fixer Junie elle arborait un sourire victorieux, du chocolat au coin des lèvres, on aurait dit une petite fille. Cette vision arracha un pâle sourire au jeune homme.

- Il est bizarre ton copain.

- Pourquoi ?

- Si j'avais ma copine dans mon dortoir, la dernière chose qui m'intéresserait serait de lire un livre.

- Tout le monde ne postule pas au titre du plus grand baiseur de l'école tu sais. Répiqua Junie d'un ton cassant.

- Hé ! C'est pas ce que je voulais dire ! C'est juste qu'a sa place, je préférerais passer du temps avec ma copine.

- Ah. D'accord. Se radoucit la jeune femme.

- Enfin de toute façon la question ne se pose pas, j'en ai pas.

- C'est qui la prochaine sur ta liste ?

- J'ai pas de liste, et j'ai pas envie de quelqu'un dans ma vie.

- Mon dieu, Sirius je t'emmène à l'infirmerie tu dois être malade je vois que ça !

- Arrête...

- Le grand Sirius Black veut rester célibataire ? Demain j'envoie un hibou à la gazette, il faut que le monde entier le sache ! Se mit à rire Junie.

- T'es bête. Souria Sirius en étouffant un rire et en donnant un léger coup de coude à la jeune femme.

Le silence s'installa entre eux, sans qu'ils n'en ressente aucune gêne. Parfois, le silence avait du bon, Sirius savourait le moment, être avec une fille qui ne le draguait pas en minaudant était assez rare pour être relevé !

- Bon, je file sinon Joshua va se plonger dans un nouveau chapitre et j'aurais plus qu'à aller me coucher !

- Je t'accompagne, il n'est pas raisonnable pour une jolie fille de trainer seule le soir !

- Oui, je pourrais me faire attaquer par une cape sauvage !

Arrivés à bon port, ils se souhaitèrent bonne nuit et Junie retrouva Joshua exactement où elle l'avait laissé.

Elle se colla contre lui et se laissa bercer par la respiration de son petit ami.

- Tu en a mis du temps, releva Joshua

- J'ai croisé Sirius donc on a discuté un peu. Il s'est encore battu avec James.

- Ils n'ont vraiment rien d'autre à faire pour perdre leur temps à se disputer.

- Ne soit pas si dur Josh' ! Allez viens on va au lit !

Joshua soupira et referma son livre à regret.

Au petit matin, Junie se réveilla seule. Joshua était déjà parti prendre sa douche sans attendre son réveil. Elle s'en vexa un peu, déjà qu'il n'était pas très tactile, il pouvait au moins la réveiller pour l'embrasser ! D'humeur grognon elle s'habilla rapidement et rejoignit la tour des gryffondors. Personne ne semblait réveillé quand elle entra dans son dortoir, elle essaya de faire le moins de bruit possible en se changeant mais ce fut peine perdue. Une tornade rousse se leva d'un bond de son lit et se précipita sur elle.

- T'as fait des trucs avec Joshua ? Vous vous êtes protégés ?

- Lily.. Tu prends ton rôle de préfète beaucoup trop au sérieux tu sais.

- Ca veut dire quoi ? Oui ? Non ? Oui et non ?

- Ca veut dire arrête ! Josh et moi on en est pas là ! Il n'est pas très... entreprenant.

- Il est gay. Marmonna la voix endormie de Megara, qui partageait leur dortoir.

- Mais non ! Grogna Junie

- Ou bien il est très gentleman. Mais Meg a raison, il doit être gay répliqua Lily plus pour elle même que pour les autres.

- Bon et sinon si on parlait de TA vie sexuelle Lily. Entama Junie un sourire mauvais aux lèvres.

Lily se mit à rougir, et essaya de fuir vers la salle de bain. Junie attrapa un oreiller et le lança en direction de la rouquine qui se baissa pour l"éviter. S'en suivit une mémorable bataille d'oreillers qui réveilla la moitié des gryffondors.

* * *

><p>Et voilà le chapitre 2, j'attends de voir si j'ai des reviews pour voir si ça vaut le coup de continuer à publier ou non =) Si mon histoire ne plait pas, je l'enlèverais ça ne sert à rien de publier dans le vide et de charger le site ^^ Enjoy !<p> 


End file.
